harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marlin (AWL)
Marlin (known as Mash in the Japanese version) is a character in Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life and Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life. In Another Wonderful Life, Marlin is one of the three eligible marriage candidates. Marlin is the younger brother of Vesta, and moved to Forget-Me-Not-Valley from the city for a more healthy lifestyle. Although he seems to be a miserable and standoffish recluse, Marlin is more or less just shy and very sensitive. Once you start to befriend Marlin, he will also reveal that he is slowly dying from an unknown illness, which contributes to the negative mood he always appears to be in. He enjoyed his life in the city, and is rather depressed that his condition doesn't seem to be getting any better, despite the fact he's in a quiet environment. He is madly in love with Celia, but feels that she is out of his league. He cannot express himself very well, which frustrates him as well as his sister, who wants Marlin to settle down. Marlin rarely leaves Vesta's Farm, and is up early working hard. During the evening hours, he can sometimes be seen drinking at the Blue Bar, although he's not very social. His diary can be found in his house in the potted plant next to his bed. Marlin is the oldest bachelor, and the most difficult to impress. He is however, the most responsible, and will not age as quickly as Rock. 'Aging' Being that Marlin is already quite a bit older then the other bachelors in the game to begin with, Marlin ages quite considerably throughout the game. He ages at a "medium" pace - not as quickly as Rock, but much faster than Gustafa. Marlin's hair starts to gray in the second chapter when your son is a child. He still wears his white shirt and blue jeans. When your son grows into a teenager, Marlin's aging becomes increasingly visible. He's changed his clothes - now wearing a black shirt with blue jeans instead of a white shirt, and his hair has gone fully gray. He also has wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. Oddly enough, his eyebrows never change colors. 'Gifts' Likes: Bodigizer, Bodyhyper, Turbojolt, Milk, Eggs, High Quality Crops, Cooked Meals, Drinks Dislikes: Low Quality Crops Heart Events Heart Scene 1 Walk into Vesta's house. The scene will begin with Marlin standing to the right, he will notice you've entered and ask you if you're used to the farm yet. After nodding he'll start to stutter a bit and ask if you have business with him. Your responses are "What's your hobby?" and "I'm busy. I have to go". After picking the first one he'll reply that he doesn't really have one, then ask if you like vegetables, your responses are "sure" or "no". When picking the first one he'll smile and say "I see...then you should eat a lot of them, there are lots of people who don't eat enough of them these days" and etc etc he'll talk a bit more about vegetables. And finally he'll offer to help you with your vegetables if you need it, your responses are "That's kind of you" and "No thanks". After choosing the first one you will smile and Marlin will get embarrassed and even tell you so but then tell you he's not mad, then that he doesn't know what to say but to visit him any time you like. You will smile and nod. Heart Scene 2 Upon entering Vesta's farm the scene will begin, you will notice Marlin thinking over by the scarecrow and walk over to him. He'll say that he was just thinking, after asking about what he'll say that he can't tell you. "I want to hear" or "I'm going home". After choosing the first one he'll snap "No!" and thinks you'll make fun of him, "No I won't" or "Geez, just spit it out buddy". After choosing the first one again he'll say "Alright but don't tell anybody", you nod. Apparently he had a dream that Celia was running to hug him but then suddenly turned into Vesta. Then he'll ask if it's stupid to worry about dreams, "not really" or "ha ha ha", obviously pick the first one. He'll tell you that he feels better now and that you are a kind woman, he then gives you a Veggie Juice and leaves. Heart Scene 3 This scene starts on the way to Vesta's, it will start out with Marlin and Celia standing side by side by the river. They will both notice you as you walk down by them. Being the sneaky but kind person she is, noticing that Marlin really likes you, she will yawn. You and Marlin will be worried that something is wrong, she'll say she's fine but should take a nap just in case. She tells you to talk with Marlin, then leaves happily. He'll ask if you should have a chat, "Sure" or "No". He then tells you that he doesn't talk with people often but because it's you he'll try. He'll ask you how you like it here and if things are going well, "Sure" or "Not Really". He'll say that's good and that he's getting by but when he'd first arrived he was like a fish out of water. On cue a fish will jump out of the water and you will both look at the river, Marlin will ask if you fish, your only reply is a smile which makes him nervous. He says that he's going home and leaves quickly. Heart Scene 4 At Vesta's farm Marlin will be standing by the windmills. He will acknowledge you and say he's not in the mood for talking and asks you to leave him alone. "What's wrong?" or "Ok I'm leaving". He will tell you about before he came here that he was sick and had to quit working because of it, so he came here but even now it still hasn't cleared up. The doctors have a positive attitude and say if he had the same it might go away, he thinks he'll have it forever. "That's not true" or "Maybe so". He'll get mad and ask what you know about it and say you don't know how he feels. Then he'll say to leave him alone, "Shake your head" or "I see, bye". He'll leave for the house, stop by the door and say thanks to you. After you have seen all four scenes, he will accept your blue feather, given that his affection is high enough. 'Rival Heart Events' Child Marlin's child will be interested in farming and animals, and he will always walk around your pasture to see the animals, tools, and crops. He is more like Celia in respects to personality, as he is more gentle than Rock's wild son, and happier than Gustafa's. As he grows up into a teenager, he has the most stable personality of the children. If you let him be, he is the most likely to take over the farm once you die. 'Other Events' Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Characters